Fate of the Caged Bird
by Doomanator
Summary: In his dark room in the Hyuuga manor, Neji comes to realize his fate. Will he really be able to forever change the doings of the clan? Or will he be put in a position thats no better then a caged bird.


**All Neji Lovers**: Now don't get me wrong, I love Neji too, thats why im writing this...he's really not in any of my other fics much, so I decided he deserved his OWN fic, im sure that if you asked him, he would agree. 

**Warnings!** Some bad language (not bad), some sexual content (tasteful), Violence and all that sort of thing...its a Neji torture fic what do you expect (poor Neji, you know I love you!)

**A/N** I was so surprised. Not that long ago you couldn't find tragic Neji fics (at least I couldn't) So I write this and find out that lately Neji is everyone's favorite nin to torture...but I don't care, Ive decided to release it anyway, (ive been in a weird mood) I hope you enjoy and come back for the next chapter when its out. Uh it will be a little jumpy with the times and days...you might kinda want to keep tack so you don't get confused...

**Fate of the caged bird**

**Chapter 1- Family Betrayl**

**Written by: Treina**

**Tuesday - 3:28am (real time)**

Neji laid awake in his room, surrounded by the darkness that overtook his family estate when the sun would fall every evening. Hanabi lay next to him, sleeping peacefully, as if it were any other night and this one was no different. The moonlight that came in through the window cast blue shadows in the room that illuminated the skin of the two Hyuuga's that shared the same bed that night.

As Neji sat up, the sheets falling from his shoulders, he caught his reflection in the mirror across the room and glared into it. He moved the long thick hair away from his forehead to see that the curse seal still remained, not like he was ever expecting it to suddenly disappear, but he wouldn't want that to happen anyway, this was a symbol and reminder of his fate.

Fate?

He looked at the sleeping Hanabi next to him, what were these feelings twirling up inside him? Hate? Sadness? Betrayal? No, it went beyond that, and more than he could even describe.

His head spun as he walked to the bathroom. Five hours after the incident and he was still not willing to believe the act that he committed. Despite himself, he always dreamed it would be with love, and kindness. Not out of duty, not for the sake of someone else's agenda, or for the sake of Hiyashi and his twisted plans for the clan. But for himself and for the woman that he loved. This was not the woman he loved, this was a cold empty shell, Hiyashi's porcelain doll placed here to carry out whatever plans he had for everyone and the village. And like the cold empty shell she is, she never asks or wonders if the plans she carries out are wrong or right.

Neji reached the bathroom and stared at himself for a long while in the mirror located above the sink as he replayed the nights events over in his head.

VwvWvwVwvWvwVwvWvwVwvWvwVwvWvwVwvWvw

**Monday - 6:00am (previous time)**

The first morning light just began to peak and everything was still wet with dew from the night before. Neji was sleeping peacefully, his mind empty and soul cleansed, but one of the Hyuuga maids awoke him that morning with continuous pounding on his door. When he finally asked her what the hell she wanted at this hour in the morning, she informed him that his uncle Hiyashi wanted to see him, she mentioned something about it being urgent and that he would not be kept waiting.

As anticipated, Neji yelled at the maid and ordered her to get out of his room and not to bother him again, it was going to be a bad day he could feel it. For christ sake, to not even be able to sleep in your own house, or wake up on your own. But Neji knew that was a stupid thing to complain about, he had bigger things on his mind, like Hiyashi and what he could possibly want.

It wasn't like Neji's uncle to send for him early in the morning on some urgent matter. It was more his style to plan an appointment a week ahead of time and make it as official as he could, even with his daughters. But this was different, it was six o clock in the morning and he didn't want to kept waiting?

"Bah!" Neji spat and got up to take a shower, he would be sure to make Hiyashi wait.  
At this, he smirked, it wasn't every day that Neji got to mess with his uncle in stupid little ways that pissed him off more then he would ever show.

So he took his precious time and by the time he reached Hyuuga Hiyashi's office, it was nine o clock, three hours later. As he walked up to the door, before he could even knock, Hiyashi's voice bellowed through.

"Come in and close the door."

Although it was no yell, and in no means could you hear anger in his voice, Neji could clearly tell that his uncle was pissed. He could tell just due to the fact that he spoke so soon. Patting himself on the back, he entered Hiyashi's office and study, the room in which his uncle spends most of his time. It was dark in the room, and stuffy, like always. Although the room was of an enormous size, when you were standing in it, the room felt as if it was closing in around you, getting smaller and smaller. It always felt like this for as long as Neji could remember, when he still owned photos of his mother, before his father passed away and the Main House of the Hyuuga clan began to get more corrupted and sneaky in their doings.

It always felt like this.

Hanabi took place next to Hiyashi's desk, although you could never tell if it was not for her white, pale, doll like face that glowed in though the darkness that surrounded her. Hiyashi took his place in front of his desk, standing with arms tucked in his sleeves.

"Take off your shirt Hyuuga Neji," Hiyashi commanded.  
"Excuse me?" Neji asked sarcastically with a glare.  
"Now!" His uncle demanded once again.

Neji began to lift is shirt as Hiyashi turned around to his desk.

"What are you trying to do?" Neji asked, not satisfied with the humiliation that his uncle was invoking on him.  
At that moment, his uncle turned around, Byakkugan activated. At this, Neji said nothing and just stared into his uncle's eyes and four more Hyuuga's came in to restrain the boy.

Neji noticed that as Hiyashi was getting closer, hand extended, palms facing him, his chest began to burn.  
"I give you to my daughter," Hiyashi stated, and Hanabi slowly walked up to Neji with a small dagger in her hand.  
"I accept," she stated before performing a few seals.

The burning in Neji's chest grew and soon became intolerable, soon he was not even aware of what was going on around him, he just writhed in pain. But he would not scream, not once, that was one thing that he could concentrate on.

Hanabi closed her eyes and stabbed her right wrist, pulling the dagger upward. The blood trickled down her fingers and dripped on Neji's lower right shoulder. As Hanabi continued to perform left handed seals, Neji screamed and let go of all reasoning to hold back. Tears flew from his eyes as he jolted around in pain.

Scream after scream repeated itself and yet the Hyuuga residence has never known such silence. Everyone, maids included held their tongue that day, not uttering a word, just listening to the muffled screams of the young Hyuuga Neji, the true prodigy of the clan.

VwvWvwVwvWvwVwvWvwVwvWvwVwvWvwVwvWvw

**Four Hours Later - 1:00pm Monday (previous time)**

Neji opened his eyes to a blurry white room filled with light, he assumed that this must be the Konoha Hospital. He could remember nothing that happened after the pain consumed him and he eventually passed out.

Soon enough his eyes cleared up and he found that his assumption was correct, he was indeed in the Konoha Hospital. Hanabi soon entered the room and said nothing for a long while. Neji glared at her, "what business do you have?"

She said nothing, but kept her serious look and would not break her eye contact with him.  
"What is your father trying to do?" he tried again, using a different approach, but still got no response.  
"What the hell are you here for?" He yelled, "if you have no business with me then leave!"

Hanabi glared at her husband, "we will talk later, you are dismissed to leave the hospital, father is not done talking to you, he will meet you in under an hour"  
"I cant..." he broke eye contact and looked down, "I can't go back"  
"You have no choice," she left the room, saying nothing more and leaving no time for any response, he does not have 'choice' anymore, as he will find out soon enough, she found no need to linger on the subject.

Not five seconds went by after Hanabi left that a squad of four ANBU appeared.  
"We are to escort you to the Hyuuga Manor," one of the ANBU said.  
"Hiyashi-sama wants to make sure that you are un-harmed until he sees you," another said.

All Hyuuga Neji could think about at that moment was Hanabi's words, 'You have no choice'  
He found that none of his things were in the room to gather so they all left, Neji wearing nothing but the hospital robes, curse seal exposed to the world. Not like he cared, people should know how wrong and twisted the doings of his clan are.

Suddenly he collapsed to the ground, hand clenched in his chest. Screaming loudly, mind once again controlled by pain, tears rolled down his face. He never before knew pain like this, violent waves of what felt like a thousand kunai all stabbing you at once. Then a sudden calm washed over him as his chest clenched up and he was no longer able to breathe.

VwvWvwVwvWvwVwvWvwVwvWvwVwvWvwVwvWvw

**Tuesday - 3:35am (real time)**

The thin pale boy moved his eyes up to the mirror, but the second he looked himself in the eye he became nauseous, his stomach tightened and heat mixed with ice ran all up and down his body. He couldn't stand it any longer, his throat swelled as he finally hurled up all of what had been turning in circles in his stomach since that hour, the hour he truly gave up his freedom.

_**to be continued...**_


End file.
